Descendant
by xImperfectAngelx
Summary: For centuries, creatures of myth and legend have been intermixing with humans to preserve their own kind. Until the day her own half blood abilities awakened, Kairi Takahashi believed herself to be a typical fisherman's daughter. Caught in a series of unexpected of events, She is forced to become Akatsuki's newest recruit. KisamexOC, DeidaraxOC and maybe others. M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Paths Align

**Hey Guys! this is my first Fanfiction ever! YAAAAAAY! ***pops mini party popper*** For years I had been a hardcore Deidara (and Gaara) fangirl, but recently I have been converted to Kisame fangirl-ism, especially after seeing some gorgeous art of him on deviantart courtesy of Lpilz** (I implore you to check it out. You will never see Kisame the same way O_O). **The shark man just needs more love...so without further adieu, I present to you...**

**Desecendant**

_**-Chapter 1-**_**: Paths Align**

_A young girl sleepily opened her eyes, gasping at the sight before her. She looked around to find herself immersed in the ocean water, green kelp rising towards the sunlight above the waves on the surface. Small, yet brightly colored fish darted in and out of the seaweed and the reef below, as if playing a game of hide and seek. She giggled at the sight, creating bubbles in the water, and realized that she could breathe very easily. She began to move her arms and legs, navigating her way around the deep-sea forest, long black hair floating behind her as if suspended in air. A school of silver scaled fish swam around her as they danced in the current, and she too began to move her body to match their movements. Their silver scales let off a rainbow glow in the sunlight, and reflected off of the rocks from which the crabs and starfish resided. A great sea turtle swam overhead as the girl turned to watch in awe. A sense of tranquility and wonder rushed over the child. Everything in the water was full of life._

"_Kairi…"_

_The girl turned hearing her name. A shadowy figure vaguely resembling a woman floated in the distance._

"_Kairi…"_

_The woman voice was sweet and melodic. Comforting…as if she had heard it before. She made her way towards the mysterious woman to get a closer look._

"_Kairi…"_

_The shadowy floating figure began to develop distinguishable features. Lovely dark hair, stunning gold eyes, almost like the sun , evenly tanned caramel skin, and something else…behind her…whipping back and forth in the ocean_

"_Kairi…" the melodic voice called. Funny…she sounded just like…_

"_Mom…?"_

_"My dear sweet Aureliana..."_

_Kairi's vision suddenly faded to darkness...oddly enough she could still hear her name being called..._

* * *

><p>"KAIRI!"<p>

Icy blue eyes flashed open to see a _very_ angry bearded man standing uncomfortably close to her , If looks could kill…

"Gyaaah!" she flailed her arms in surprise, accidentally flinging herself off her hammock and onto the hardwood floor.

'_Thud!'_

"Owwww…" Kairi peeled her body from the floor and rubbed her throbbing head. The bearded man's face only became redder as she sat on the floor.

"Dad …was that really necessary…" she said glaring at the man. "Geez…" she sighed "Now I'm gonna have a headache for the rest of the morning…what gives!?" she snapped at her brooding father. One would have thought steam would be coming out of his ears at this point.

"Young lady…", Raidan started in a low voice. His daughter always knew how to push his buttons.

"It is ONE 'O CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON. MORNING IS OVER!" he bellowed, beard flying up from the blast of sound.

Kairi's eyes went wide.

"One!? Holy crap! I'M LATE!"She scrambled from the floor rushing over to a pile of clean clothes she had messily thrown in the corner, too lazy to fold them.

"Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap…" she muttered tossing everything from shirts, pants and bras around the small room, some of which landed on her dad. He angrily tossed a bra off of his face and stood there shaking his head.

"Honestly Kairi, the crew and I have been slaving around all morning trying to pick up the last of these traps and where are you to be found!? IN BED DREAMING OF YOUR BOYFRIEND?! UNACCEPTABLE!" he fumed, face turning an exceptionally bright shade of tomato red.

"Daddy, remember your blood pressure…" Kairi muttered monotonously "Besides, you know good and well I don't have a boyfriend. Aren't I supposed to think boys are icky anyway?" she smirked mockingly at her fuming father.

Having picked out what she needed, she moved behind a folding screen to change. Her father's temper had never really bothered her. Besides, Raidan had more bark than bite when it came to those close to him, though his skills with a short katana were not to be underestimated. When prompted, the muscular 6'3'' man could certainly be a deadly threat. But today he was just a father frustrated with his little girl. Well, 23 year-old "little" girl, but to a father, same difference. Kairi stepped out from behind the screen fully changed into her work clothes, a simple pair of carpi pants(black on the top tan on the bottom), a blue tank top, and black fingerless gloves, as well as an intricate line harness around her waist. Shoes weren't important, they weren't needed where she was going. Her father had remained in his place, still red and scolding her from his position.

"All I'm saying is that as the Captain's daughter, you should-"She leaned up to give her dad a kiss on the cheek

"I know Dad be more _responsible…_" she dragged out the word 'responsible', rolling her eyes.

" I'm 23 now Dad, just relax! I gotta go! Love you daddy!" She darted outside of her bedroom door, black hair flowing behind her.

Her father stood there shaking his head and frowning

"Women…" he sighed

* * *

><p>Kairi burst through the doors leading to the deck of the boat.<p>

"Sorry!" she yelled dashing across the floor.

They had been at sea for the last two days picking up the traps they had set earlier this week along the coast, as well as a bit of regular net fishing when the traps didn't yield so well. The crew members turned, giving Kairi annoyed but slightly playful glares, expecting nothing less from the Captain's wild child.

"Well, well, well, look who got out of bed today," called Hayate as he hauled the lines to the sails.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty," Gin snickered, as he helped some men pick up a net only halfway full of tuna.

"Shit…" he muttered looking at the catch. "It's like were picking up the scraps of pack a great whites or something" he glanced towards Kairi

"Yo! Fish bait! Where's your haul?"

Kairi had just finished securing herself to a line tied to the side of the boat.

"On it!" She called, grabbing some rope and a short knife.

She smirked at the men's playful banter. Hayate and Gin were the only crewmembers the same age as Kairi. Having grown up in the same village together, they had grown to be quite close over the years, even closer now that they were employed under her father. They were pretty much like second sons to him. Putting the knife between her teeth, she backed up on the deck, gauging how much space she would need for the jump.

"Here I go!" she called through the knife. She broke into a run, the line tied to her waist dragging behind her. As she reached the front of the boat, she leaped into the air and dived into the water below. The cold water rushed over her body as she hit the water, but the sensation felt cool and gentle to Kairi. She opened her eyes and began swimming further down into the deep water.

She had always been able to hold her breath for a very long amount of time. Once her father discovered her talent (and after carefully testing the limits of her ability), he proposed that the crew use Kairi's skill to catch rare delicacies that resided in hard to reach places in the rocks. Though the crew could make an okay living off of regular fish like tuna, the real money came from the rare catches at the bottom of the sea.

Kairi reached the small cliff where the traps were located and began cutting away the weights holding them down. She made sure to keep them all connected to the same line so as not to let them float away. Her father had placed a heaping 16 traps in this area. Most of them held 2-3 king crab each, along with some cuttlefish. There was even a large squid stuck in one of the farthest traps on the cliff.

"_Wow…good catch today…Dad's gonna flip when he sees this squid" _Kairi thought to herself. After securing the traps to her own line, she pulled her line till it was tight in her hands and gave it a big yank. Above the water on the boat she knew the line as attached to a bell to alert the crew all was ready to be hauled in. Sure enough, she felt a tug on her rope and began the long ride back to the surface.

* * *

><p>A static like shadow appeared on the cave wall in front of crimson-eyed man and his tall blue companion, the black cloak with red clouds still visible in its image. The figure's violet spiral eyes glowed as he spoke.<p>

"Hoshigaki Kisame…."a deep, authoritative voice resounded off the blue man stood at attention.

"I would like to commemorate you for your dedication to Akatsuki so far. As you know, we are still a growing organization, and your abilities will be of great use to us here."

"The pleasure is mine Leader-sama…" Kisame's gruff voice was polite as he spoke. He gave small smile, revealing razor sharp spiral-eyed figure nodded.

"However, I would like to test your abilities once more… this time with a partner. I take it you've already met our newest recruit, Uchiha Itachi?" The figure turned to the crimson-eyed man.

"Yes of course…we exchanged introductions and held a small conversation near the lake earlier." Kisame stole a glanced at the shorter raven-haired man, a slight look of hostility present in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could trust the newcomer just yet. After all, despite his polite introduction the man rudely called him a "common thug" who talked too much. "_Tch…arrogant bastard…"_ Just who the hell did he think he was? _Be wary of me_… he had said. "_Well…"_ Kisame thought, a dark smirk forming on his lips "_two could play at that game…" _The leader continued his briefing.

"Good. Now, about the mission…" The static figure raised its hand to reveal a wanted poster.

"This man you see here is wanted for fraud, human trafficking, and other acts of injustice in 6 other countries as well as the city of Amegakure. He will be visiting the Chief of the village of Mizushima later this week."

"Yoshi Minamoto…" kisame narrowed his eyes at the picture. This minamoto guy sure was a seedy looking figure, complete with a mouthful of yellow jagged teeth and slicked back hair that just made you want to puke. The shadows under his eyes only added to his sickening appearance, giving his already perverted gaze a sinister boost.

"_Digusting…" _ he thought to himself. The figure folded up the piece of paper.

"Bring him back to me. Dead." Its two spiraling eyes rose to look at the two men authoritively

"A simple assassination mission. It should be easy. After all, it's just south of your old of home in Kirigakure, Kisame. The terrain should be familiar." The deep voice gave a bored sigh.

"Be back within a week. You're dismissed"

"Understood". Kisame looked towards Itachi, "shall we go?"

"Hn." The Uchiha turned towards the entrance of the cave. Kisame followed close behind, not really expecting an answer.

"_What a stiff…"_ he thought to himself "_lets just get this over with…_"

* * *

><p>After the two had gone, the shadowy figure glanced at a spot at the ground.<p>

"You can come out now Zetsu."

A plan -tlike creature suddenly came out of the ground, opening its Venus fly trap like mouth to reveal a being in shape of a man, black on one side of his body while white on the other. Two voices could be heard as the creature chuckled to itself.

"Wow… those two seem to be the _best_ of friends…" the white side snickered sarcastically."**Are you sure they'll be able to work together**?" the black side spoke in a deep and serious tone.

"Do not question my judgment." The spiral eyes narrowed on the plant man.

"I called you here because I need you to follow them, not to hear your opinions. Keep an eye on the Uchiha. Though he has severed all ties with his clan and the Leaf villiage, I want to establish where his true loyalties lie for certain."

"**And Kisame**…?" the black side inquired

" If the Uchiha fails to pass the test, Kisame has already been instructed to aid you in his termination. Now go. I'll be tuning into your thoughts to watch the mission personally. Do not disappoint me." The figure wavered in the air for a second before it disappeared completely.

"Sheesh…what up with him" the white side pouted

"**Maybe if you'd shut your goddamed mouth for once, he wouldn't be so annoyed with you all the time**" the black side snapped

The white side narrowed his eye "you know you're lucky we're attached ..."

"**Just come-on. We've got a job to do**." and with that Zetsu retreated back into the ground.

* * *

><p>"GASP!"<p>

Kairi took a huge breath of air as the crew finally pulled her out of the water, full traps in tow.

"That-a-girl!" Gin called as he looked over the plentiful bounty. " That's Kairi, our lucky charm, just look at all this money" dollar signs flashed over Gins pupils.

"Hey is that a giant squid?" Hayate asked, curiously walking over to the cage where it laid, squirming

The remaining crew gather around the traps to view the catch while Kairi panted as she untied herself from the line.

"Thanks..guys...for asking...about..my..welfare" she huffed as she plopped down on the deck, dark hair sprawling across the floor. "I feel SO loved and appreciated…" Unhooking herself from the rope, she carelessly tossed the line away from her.

"Gosh that was some hard work" she sighed laying there for a moment or two. "_Ah just what I needed… a break_". Suddenly the line she threw came flying back hitting her square in the face.

'SMACK'

"Oi!" she sat up quickly, frowning, a long red mark visible across the bridge of her nose. Her father Raidan stood over her with a smirk.

"Its nice, dear, that you want to take a break, but we've got at least 3 more trap sites to visit before we return to Mizushima and I wanna make a stake a good claim in the market tomorrow so lets get crackin'!" he walked towards the traps we're the rest of the crew were busy unloading the catch.

"Ugggghhh….." Kairi groaned, dragging her hand across her face.

"_This is gonna be a long day…_"

A cuttlefish, thrown with acute accuracy, suddenly hit Kairi in the back of her head and landed in her shirt, squirming around.

"EEEEK!" Kairi screamed, hopping and flailing around the deck. Raidan shook his now empty fist at his daughter shouting.

"THAT MEANS NOW!"

-**END Chapter 1**-

**Well? How do you like it? I'll be releasing 1 chp a week for the most part. Most of them will be a tad shorter that this one (which was mainly to set everything up). SO yeah! Please R-**

**Kairi: R&R! *pops out of nowhere***

**Me: Gyah!*hides behind couch* where did you come from! *points finger accusingly***

**Kairi: *gives me the "-_-" face* The computer, baka. Where else?**

**Me: No! get back in there! People need to see you in next week's chapter! *pushes Kairi face into the screen***

**Kairi: Mpmmstaphnfmrewfmplzstaph...*Kairi's face not fitting through***

**Me: Yea this could take awhile...**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

_**-Chapter 2-**_**: ****Memories**

Kairi sat on the edge of the ship, legs dangling above the ocean, watching the stars. She sighed and ran her finger through her now freshly clean hair. The constant trap retrievals and re-settings had left her looking like the Lochness monster, and she was happy to at least get a chance to wash up in a small tub before they made port in the morning. The rest of the crew sat around a couple of lanterns on the lower deck laughing and telling stories around the glow.

"Feeling alright kiddo?" Kairi turned to see her father. He had calmed down after seeing the successful nature of the traps, and the hard lines in his face softened to reveal a more gentle looking middle aged man. His black beard held lines of gray, showing his age.

"Ah nothing…" Kairi sighed, "Just thinking about mom…" she looked down into her lap where she held a small photo. A smiling woman with tanned skin, dark hair, and golden eyes held a small laughing girl of a similar appearance. Kairi had been the spitting image of her mother, save for her eyes, which she inherited from her father. She and her mother had being finger painting that day when a 4 year-old Kairi had decided it would be more fun to paint mommy than the paper. What ensued was a major paint fight and Raidan hadn't been able resist taking a picture of the silly pair. He now held a sad look in his eyes at the mention of his missing wife.

"I had a dream about her last night…" Kairi started, turning back to look at the stars. She remembered the day her mother had disappeared without a word. She had woken up and gone down for breakfast when she saw her father sitting at the table, hands folded and silent, facing away from her. She looked at the kitchen and noticed everything had been left untouched from the night before. She had frowned and turned towards her father. "_Dad…where's Mom_?"

Kairi sighed and put the photo away back into her pocket. It had been years since she last saw her mother. Despite her fathers grim assuredness, Every search party the village chief sent out, including a ninja team from Kirigakure came back empty handed. Frustrated, she had confronted her father for his defeatist outlook

-FLASH BACK-

"_But Dad we can't just give up! She could still be out there-"_

_kairi stood with her hands curled into tight fist as she screamed at him. Raidan simply sigh and put his hand over his tired eyes_

"_Kairi…"_

"_-She might be waiting for us to come and rescue her! "_

"_Kairi listen...its pointless…" Kairi gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed with anger_

"_Pointless!? HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS IS POINTLESS!?"_

_Raidan tightened his fists on the table as he sighed impatiently_

"_Kairi thats enough..." _

"_SHE WAS YOUR WIFE! SHE WAS MY MOTHER! Or does that not mean anything to you…!"_

_Raidan's fist only continued to tighten as Kairi continued her rant_

"_Just admit it! You NEVER cared about mom, If you did, you'd risk everything to find her! You're just a Damned Cowar-"_

"_KAIRI THAT IS ENOUGH!" Raidan suddenly rose out of his sea. Before Kairi could blink, she found herself on the floor, flinching from whatever attack her father was about to unleash on her. Her father stood above her, arm raised and still shaking from rage. Yet, his eyes held a look that was far from wrath. A look of hopelessness and great pain. They held each others gaze for a long while until Raidan put his hand down and closed his eyes._

"_I'm sorry Kairi…." He turned to face the other way_

"_But sometimes a person who is lost, doesn't want to be found…" _

"_Dad…?"_

_And with that, he turned and exited the room…_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Kairi frowned and closed her eyes. All this time she could never figure out what caused her mother to disappear so unexpectedly. She could tell that the ordeal had left her father heart broken. He had never bothered to so much as look at another woman since her mother's absence. It had just been them since her mother had gone, and no one else. She and her father couldn't have been any closer. "_Maybe it was just meant to be that way…_"she thought sadly. Raidan placed his hand on her shoulder, sensing her sadness.

"Hey…" he started. She looked at him over her shoulder and he gave her a small grin

"The rest of the crew and I are having fun celebrating the good catch today. Why don't you join us?" Kairi smiled back.

"Sure Dad. That sounds great." She hopped off the ledge and made her way towards the rest of the crew. They all greeted her as she took her seat on random barrel.

"Hey it's Kairi-chan!"

"How ya, doin' kid!"

"Take a load off why don' ya?"

She smiled at their kindness.

"Yo, Kai!" Gin called tossing her a cooked fish. "We saved this one for you!"

She caught it with her bare hands; setting it on a plate Hayate had passed her. "Sweet!" she said, eying the morsel hungrily. She was just about dig in when Hayate asked her a question.

"Hey Kairi why don't you sing us a song?"

The entire crew erupted into chatter.

"Oh! Yeah that'd be wonderful"

"Sing! Sing!"

"Show us how to use those windpipes of yur's Kairi!" She laughed and set down her meal. "Alright, Alright…"

She cleared her throat and began the first verse, her voice as sweet as honey.

"_~aa ibitsu na MERODII de dekita… aisareru beki ikimono da….~"_

The crew listened in awe of her spectacular voice, another gift that had be hers since she figured out how to hold a note. One sailor pulled out a guitar and began to accompany her. Another played a small flute, giving the song more depth.

"_~seika wa agerarenakute mo…. kokoro ga utatte iru kara...~ "_

The crew began to sing along, adding their own harmonies to the melody. They laughed and danced under the lanterns throughout the night. Raiden stood back clapping to the beat watching his daughter have fun. It was amazing how her voice could lighten up a crowd. Kairi spun around as she sung, a lovely smile on her face.

"_You made a beautiful daughter Luka-san…_" he thought with a sad smile.

-**END Chapter 1**-

~Lyrics courtesy of Tacica''s "Newsong" aka shippuden's tenth opening~

**Kairi: Aww that was a sad chapter *wipes away tear***

**Me: I thought I told you to go home -_-  
><strong>

**Kairi: hehe ;)**

**Kisame: please R&R...*pops up***

**Me and Kairi: Wahh! *jumps out of the way***

**Kisame: -_-'**


	3. Chapter 3: Business as usual

_**-Chapter 3-**_**: Business as usual  
><strong>

The boat made port in Mizushima early the next morning, just in time for Raidan to set up shop in the best spot at the open air market. Kairi was helping Gin and Hayate unload the first barrels of fish on to the deck when Raidan called her over.

"Hey kiddo, go check on the house for me will ya? Don't forget to water the garden, although I'm sure Midori-san has kept an eye on it while we were gone." he said giving her the key.

"Sure Dad. Be back in a bit" she said with a smile. She let go of the barrel, leaving Gin and Hayate to carry the brunt of her weight.

"Oi! Come back. You made this easier! See? I'm weak!" Gin faked fatigue, straining his muscles to exaggerate.

Hayate rolled his eyes at Gin an purposefully let go ho his side of the barrel, leaving the object to crash onto Gin's foot.

"OUCH! TEME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Oh shut up you big baby. You'll be fine" she snickered. Turning to walk the other way.

"Yeah. Things tend to get done faster when you cut the antics. Do that more often Gin-san, and you'll have all the time in the world you need to be a lazy ass" Hayate gave a sarcastic smile as he spoke, anger vein barely visible on his head. Gin rolled his eyes.

"fine…fine.." he said defensively "lets go".

Kairi leisurely navigated her way through the streets of Mizushima. It was an old, yet vibrant village, acquiring it's popularity in through the many different types of seafood one could find there. Since Raidan's fishing business had began to sell an increase in rare delicacies in the market, specialty chefs had been coming from all over to set up shop in town. Mizushima was now became a livelier than ever as a bustling hub for cuisine.

Kairi passed by a couple of familiar shops and restaurants before she turned onto her own quiet street. She and her father lived in a small one story house with a small garden in the front, though when they were on the sea the property was mostly looked after by their next door neighbor, and old woman by the name of Midori. She currently was watering the beautifully potted plants that dotted her own front porch when she turned to greet Kairi.

"Good afternoon, Kairi-chan" she said with a cute elderly smile

"Midori baa –san!" Kairi leaned down to hug her surrogate grandmother. After hearing about the girl's mother disappearing, she had practically taken her under her wing, teaching Kairi everything she would need to know as a young woman from the awkward stage of puberty to dealing with a broken heart.

"Ah that reminds me!" the old woman searched through her kimono sleeve to pull out a letter.

" Yoshitune-sama, wanted me to give this to you. Apparently he would like for you to preform tonight at a party for a some political-business type event being held tonight at his residence." Kairi gave a slight frown

"Eh? But I just got back…" Midori huffed as Midori passed the party invitation to her who looked it over.

"Hmph! That's what I said too, but apparently their source for entertainment quit at the last moment, he felt that you were the only who they could trust to fill in on such a short notice…after all you do have a beautiful singing voice…" the old woman sighed and rubbed her temples.

"…Making my grandchild work on her first day back from work…seriously" she grumbled. Kairi gave a short laugh

"It's fine baa-chan. Its not a big deal. I'll just leave after the performance. Besides I didn't have any plans tonight other than to help Dad close up shop, but he's got the boys for that. " She folded up the letter and placed it in her pocket. " I'll make sure to give Dad the letter as well."

"Well if you say so Kairi-chan…" Midori's eyes suddenly went wide with excitement

"Oh! That's right" the woman quickly shuffled into her house, Kairi following curious about what had made her baa-san so lively. The woman took a box from her hallway closet and pulled out of it a light blue kimono with pale lilies embroidered on it and a navy blue obi.

"I bought this the other day for you for the festival next month, but now seems you'll be wearing it a little early" Kairi held the fabric in her hands and smiled.

"Baa-san this is beautiful!" Midori smiled proudly

"Only the best for my grandchild" she claimed, folding the garment back into the box and handing it to Kairi "Now you make sure to tell your Father about this, you hear?"

"Yes baa-san! As soon as I finish my chores I'll go tell him" Kairi took the box and ran out the door, thoroughly excited about her performance tonight.

"_This is gonna be AWESOME_" she inwardly squealed to herself.

* * *

><p>Two cloaked figures appeared in the shadows near the gates of Mizushima, watching as the two guards continued to chat, unaware of their presence.<p>

"So who's this big shot coming tonight?" The guard stretched, putting his arms behind his head, and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know man, some high roller looking to get his stake in Mizushima's economy" the 2nd guard lit a cigarette. "Probably just another greedy bastard…"

"Hey, I bet the party at the chief's residence is gonna be sweet though" he gave his partner a wicked smile" All those rich, hot, babes…." He drooled; visions of finely dressed ladies with particularly large bosoms clouded his eyes, giggling softly as their slender fingers beckoned towards him. He was brought back to (_a slightly painful_) reality when his partner wacked him in the back of the head (Gibbs slap FTW).

"Keep your eyes on the road will ya? Like any of those women would even look at your raggedy ass! HA!" the guard laughed and continued smoking his cigarette. Kisame sweat dropped from his hiding spot. "_Geez and I used to share the same hidden village with these guys…I geuss the governments' having to scrape the bottom of the barrel with the elite all still searching for me…_" he smirked at the thought. As if they'd ever catch him. He turned towards Itachi.

"Gathered enough information yet?"

Itachi nodded

"It seems like the majority of the guests shall be of noble standing. I suggest we infiltrate the party disguised as members of an elite clan. We then isolate the target in one of the hallways on the grounds of making a 'business deal' and exterminate him on the spot."

"Understood. Sounds good to me" Kisame had been getting used to Itachi since their mission had started. Sure the guy was still a jerk, but a battle smart one at that, and that was really all that mattered. They didn't need to be best friends to get the job done. Too bad though. He was really looking forward to having an excuse to slit his throat.

"stop! who goes there!"

Kisame looked up to see a ornately decorated carriage at the gate. The carriage driver handed the guard a slip of paper before slowly driving the carriage into through to the villiage. Kisame smirked as he recognized the clan insignia on the back of the vehicle.

'Well,well,well..."he turned to his partner with a sly grin "I think I've just found our new identities".

Itachi nodded.

"Follow them. Find out where they are staying and signal me. We'll make our move at dusk."

itachi nodded once more before disappearing into the shadows. Kisame chuckled to himself.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

-**END Chapter 3**-

**Me: R&-  
><strong>

**Itachi: hn. *uses sharingan***

**Me: Wah!*covers eyes***

**Itachi: please R&R.**

**Me: Dammit! its my story why can't i say R&R!? *sulks in the corner***

**Kairi: There there...*pats on the back***


	4. Chapter 4: Collision

**Hey people! this chapter is super long for some reason...anyways enjoy! **

**-Chapter 4-: Collision**

Kairi stood next to chief Yoshitsune in her lovely blue kimono.

"My my Kairi-chan" Yoshitsune smiled polietly. "You grown so much since I've last seen you..."Kairi, Gave a short laugh.

"Yoshitsune-sama, You just saw me a couple of days ago!"

"Ah child but when you get to be my age time seems to loose its structure...A few days can feel like a couple of eternities!" The old man gave out a hearty cackle… that eventually morphed into a slight coughing fit that often accompanies those who laugh too hard at their own jokes.

Yoshitsune was just your typical short old man with a white beard that was probably too long for its own good. But despite his age he still had a sense of humor...at least one that was popular in his youth. Nonetheless He was a gentle and thoughtful leader that valued strong ties with the community.

Kairi took the time while the chief recovered to look around the grand ballroom. Many officials and village nobles had shown up in their finest attire for the celebration of our new trade agreement. Ryouta Fujioka, a noble man from one of the inland countries, had offered us some of the stock from his business in return for using our port as the main base for his company's shipping operation. Kairi wasn't clear exactly what the man did for a living, but that was really only important for the Village officials to know anyway, right.

"What a wonderful celebration Yoshistune-san, why I feel humbled by its extravagance being the guest of honor here tonight…" A rough, sounding voice resonated from behind Kairi and the Chief. The man that approached them was dressed in a very becoming male kimono, yet he face look anything but becoming, especially the look he gave Kairi as he approached the duo.

"My my and who is this lovely lady tonight?" the man gave reached out and gave Kairi's hand a kiss. "Such soft hands… I wonder what they are capable of? His dark eye held a tint of mischief as he gave Kairi a half smirk. She grimaced, inwardly choking back the bit of vomit that had just now tried to escape from her throat

" The hell!? 'Capable'!?_Who the hell is this pervert!? _

Oblivious to Kairi's disgust, Yoshitsune turned to greet the stranger.

"Ah Fujioka-san! What perfect timing!" Yoshitsune beamed."This is Kairi Takahashi, the daughter of our village's oldest fishing families."

"_So THIS is the so-called Ryouta Fujioka we're signing this treaty with?" Kairi thought to herself. "Good God… the hell were they thinking!?_"

Yet as this man was the guest of honor, It would be rude to simply call him out his...inappropriate comments. Clearing her throat, Kairi pulled together whatever shred of manners she had left and politely bowed to the man.

"A pleasure to meet you sir..." she spoke in her most formal and refined tone."The Takahashi family sends their thanks for the business you have done with our village"

"Does that thanks include a kiss from you?" the man said slyly. A slight anger vein appeared on Kairi's forehead from her bowing position.

"_This baststard…_"

Fujioka gave out a small chuckle " Ah! I kid, I kid…" He smiled innocently at both the Chief and Kairi. Kairi popped her head back up and gave him a forcefully sweetened smile.

"Pardon me Fujioka-sama, but I must prepare for my performance tonight during the banquet...If you will excuse me" Kairi bowed slightly, and turned to leave as quickly as possible.

"I'll be watching you, kairi-_chan_" Kairi shuddered at the tone of the Fujioka's voice

"_Seriously what the heck is wrong with that guy?!...perverted old bag" Kairi shook her head. "Never mind him. I just have to get through this one performance and then I'll be outta here…"_

* * *

><p>A cloud of smoke cleared as Kisame and Itachi completed their transformation jutsus. The bodies of two noblemen lay in the bushes behind them. Itachi, now a tall and muscular blonde, dug through each of the mens' pockets and produced two wallets, handing one to Kisame.<p>

"Shirou Wanatabe…" Itachi mumbled looking through the man's id.

"It seems I am the personal assistant for your man." Kisame looked at the name on his own wallet.

"Hideki Koizumi…." Kisame flipped through the id of his new identity

"Brown hair...green eyes.. tanned complexion...Age 27... heir to the Koizumi clan ...as well as their shipping business…" Kisame smirked as a small photo clip unfolded from the wallet.

"...and apparently has a striking good taste in women, ne itachi? " kisame waved the picture of the half naked lady around in the air with a snicker.

Itachi simply turned and began making his way to the scene of the party.

"We have to make haste if we don't want to upset the leader"

Kisame narrowed his eyes.

"Well at least you could have a little fun with the mission while we're at it…" he mumbled.

The party was alive and full of random chatter as they made their way across the main hall. Music from the band filled the air with a cheerful yet elegant melody. It was crowded, and many people stopped the "head of the great Koizumi's" to ask about current company affairs and the like. Luckily, coming from a great house himself, Itachi was already well versed in handling these certain situations, yet that still couldn't help curb Kisame's growing frustrations with finding their target.

"_Damn it! " _Kisame eyes held an obvious sign of annoyance. "_Where is this bastard!? Who the hell invites this many people to a party anyway …" _As he looked around the room, Kisame spotted an area near band's stage optimal for view all corners of the ballroom.

"_Finally!" _he thought as he hastily made his way toward the area " _I'll just stand here for the remainder of the night and -"_

"ooff!" kisame looked down to see he had bumped into a young woman wearing a light blue kimono.

"Ah!" the woman looked up surprised. her blue eyes dazzling in the light complemented her tan complexion like the blue waves on a beach. Kisame found himself frozen out of shock.

"Sumimasen…" The girl bowed politely, her long black hair falling over her shoulders."If you don't mind sir, I actually have to be on stage right now…" she smiled sheepishly. Kisame snapped out of his trance.

"O-Oh! yes, um sorry about that…" Kisame moved out of her way and bowed politely as she made her way onto the stage. Just then, Yoshitsune gathered everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yoshitsune cleared his throat."I would first like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate this ground breaking deal between the Mizushima villiage council and Fujioka incorporated. As part of our evening festivities, I am proud to introduce the miss Kairi Takahasi for your entertainment tonight! Please enjoy the performance! "

The audience clapped as Kairi took a bow. Kisame watched as the lights suddenly dimmed to focus on the girl onstage. The music began slow and steady as Kairi began her song. Her voice light floated through the room as clear as the air itself.

Kisame took a quick glance around the room. Everyone in the audience was captivated by this girls voice, almost as if they were put in a strange trance. Itachi, having finally caught up with Kisame near the stage, commented on the performance.

"To be able to capture the attention of so many people...this girl truly has talent." Kisame nodded.

"she's most likely a professional. Maybe even a prodigy…"Kisame took one last gaze at the girl as she ended her song, the audience erupting into an enthusiastic applause.

"Kisame."

Kisame looked down to see Itachi activating his sharigan.

"I think I've located the target in the crowd. Follow me."

"Well that was delightful Miss Takahashi!" Yoshitsune exclaimed walking onto the stage."Thank you again for such a wonderful performance!"

Kairi bowed both to her audience and the chief. As she walked off the stage, Kairi gave a slight tug on Yoshitsune's sleeve.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to perform for the party today, but I'm afraid my father will expect me home soon…"

Yoshitsune smiled at the girl.

"Go on ahead. I can handle things from here. you really saved me this time Kairi-chan"

"Do you mind if I could use one of your back rooms to change first?" kairi asked?

"Sure! they should all be empty now." Yoshitsune patted Kairi on the shoulder "I shall see you later young lady" Kairi smiled.

"You too Yoshitune-sama!"Kairi quickly grabbed her change of clothes from under the stage and headed off to the residential side of the complex to change. Unaware of the figure slowly tailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Kairi briskly walked down the dark hallways of Yoshitsune's home. She had often come here to play when she was younger, so she was familiar with homes layout, even in the dark. Her favorite place to play was always near the inner garden of the house, wear a small pond of koi fish resided. She would often watch and feed the koi fish with her mother when she was young. Just as she was about to enter the room closest to the garden, a hand suddenly pulled her by her shoulder and pinned her to the door.<p>

"My what a coincidence to meet such a beautiful flower here…." the stranger whispered uncomfortably in her ear. Kairi gasped at the sound of the man's voice.

"F-Fujioka-san!?"

The man flipped Kairi over so she could see his face. His lustful eyes and yellow jagged teeth only added to his monster like appearance. He licked his lips as he looked Kairi up and down.

"You know you've got such a lovely figure honey..." Fujioka slid a hand down to grope Kairi's behind.

"OI!" Kairi screamed and pushed Fujioka off of her while simultaneously stumbling into the room behind her. She turned to run to get help, but Fujioka caught her arm and threw her to the ground.

"Ah!" Fujioka cackled like a mad man as she landed with a thud.

"You're voice is just as beautiful as your body…."he slowly walked over to Kairi as she tried to get away, but sat on her stomach before she could get up. As she struggled under his weight, Fujioka lent down near her ear.

"How about I make you scream out those beautiful tones just like you did on stage?" Kairi's eyes went wide as she struggled harder.

"NOOO!" she screamed. Finally wriggling a foot out from under the man, she kicked him in the stomach.

"GAH!" Fujioka rolled over, enabling kairi to crawl away again.

"YOU LITTLE BIT-!"suddenly Fujioka stopped yelling. Kairi turned around to see two men in black cloaks with red clouds standing before her. Their faces were obscured in the dark but she could tell that the tall one had his foot of Fujioka's neck. As the other man spoke, his eyes began to grow red.

"Fujioka...no, Minamoto is it?" Fujioka's eyes went wide as he broke into a cold sweat.

"no..no.. you have me mistaken i'm Ryouta Fujio-"The red eyed man revealed a katana from under his cloak.

"Consider this your retribution for your crimes…" he spoke as he raised the sword overhead. Before Fujioka could even scream, the red eyed man brought the blade down with unspeakable speed. blood splattered all over the room. Kairi sat too terrified to scream in the doorway leading to the garden. Blood was splattered across her face and kimono as well. The taller cloaked man finally spoke.

"Nice job Itachi" he mused. "Got him straight in the heart."

Kairi looked at the man mortified.

"How…" Kairi started. Kisame turned his attention to the shivering heap of a woman on the the ground, the only thing visible dark being her ice colored eyes. He frowned slightly.

"_I've seen those somewhere" _he thought.

"How could you say that so casually !?" Kisame train of thought derailed as she screamed at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry lady but wasn't this man about to assault you? You ought to be-"

"I KNOW what he was going to do... " Kairi spat back. "And... I thank you for saving me... but... don't you think murdering him was a bit much!? what about the police? Jail time!? We DO have a legal system!"

Itachi casually spoke as he removed the katana from Fujioka's corpse, causing Kairi to inwardly shudder."This man is a criminal by the name Yoshi Minamoto, wanted in several countries for a various heinous crimes. Most likely this man was going to make use of your village for some sinister plan of his."

Kairi glanced at Fujioka's, well Minamoto's, corpse.

"Fujioka-san was really someone like that….." Kairi mumbled. Not that she hadn't thought such a monster as he could be capable of such accusations, but to actually be right about someone's hidden character…

"That being said miss…" Kisame took a couple steps forward towards where Kairi was sitting, still too shaken from the previous events to stand.

"This Was supposed to be a _covert _assassination. I can't leave any witnesses" Kairi's eyes widened with realization.

"No- don't-" Kairi started. However Kisame had already pulled out samehada to attack.

"This is the end of the line kiddo…"Kisame gave her a small sadistic smile as he raised the sword in the air.

"No- please..!" Kairi pleaded backing further and further towards the garden.

Kisame ignored her pleas as he brought down samehada with full force.

"STOOOOOOP!"

*BANG*

-**END Chapter 4**-

**Kairi: Oi TEME! what the gives!?*glares evilly at Kisame***

**Kisame: Look it was Leaders orders. Not my problem*looks away nonchalant***

**Kairi: why you little...*begins to activate attack mode*FEEL MY WARTH SHARKY!  
><strong>

**Me: hey..guys please don't fight...heheh.. n_n' *sweat drop***

**Raidan: R&R!**

**Me: I seriously need to plug that hole in my internet******...**-_-**


	5. Chapter 5: Surrender

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay! I just got back from a winter trip and have been without cell service and internet for a couple of days. Good thing I wrote this before I left. Enjoy!**

_**-Chapter 5-**_**: Surrender  
><strong>

*BANG!*

Kairi opened her eyes shocked at the sight before her. In front of her outstretched hands the sword that should have connected to her head in a fatal blow hung by an inch above her body as if suspended on air. On closer inspection Kairi noticed the barrier between her and the sword began to turn white just like…

"Ice…?" she whispered to herself. Kisame struggled a bit before breaking samehada out of its frozen prison and positioned himself to attack once more.

"Hey!" he yelled annoyed. "What kind of tricks do you think you're trying to pull, eh?!" he gritted his teeth. This was supposed to be an easy kill for him. How could some woman who's not even a ninja push back one his swings. And what was that ability!?

"Just stay put so I can shred you to ribbons!" he roared.

"I said WAIT!" screamed Kairi as she brought up her hands in defense. A wall of water rushed over her body from the garden knocking both Kisame and Itachi into the hallway of the house. Kairi looked down at her hands horrified "_What…_" her hands trembled as her eyes filled with panic "_what the hell is wrong with me...?_" She looked out towards the garden well aware her assailants would be back any moment to strike again. "_I've got to get out of here…_"she thought. Somehow her feet had already begun to move, and soon she was already to the other side of the garden near the house entrance. A furious Kisame raced out from the hallway he was washed into.

"Hey! Don't think you can get away from me!" he seethed. he was just about ready to strike again when Itachi suddenly stopped him.

"Kisame."

Kisame turned around viciously to face Itachi " I'm a bit busy right now Itachi…" Kisame spat through his teeth.

"**Actually that's why we're here.**" A shadowy figure appeared behind Itachi and stepped into the moon light. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Zetsu-san? What brings you here?"he lowered his sword with a heavy thud.

Zetsu's white half gave the two a sly grin.

"It seems Leader-sama has some additional instructions for you regarding these unexpected turn of events…"

* * *

><p>Kairi panted as she raced through the empty streets of the village. The moon was full and seemingly the only source of light in the town while the fog rolled in sluggishly from ocean, shrouding the buildings in mystical haze . The eeriness of the night only heightened Kairi's internal panic "<em>what the hell is going on<em> !?"she thought as her eyes darted around searching for her address. Turning down an all too familiar road, she raced up the stairs to her house and slammed open the door.

*BANG*

Kairi looked towards the door to see the mirror her family had put up near the entrance had nearly come loose with the force of her entry and was now hanging on one hinge swinging back and forth. Kairi's blood ran cold as she stared into the reflection before her.

"Kairi!? Whats all that banging!?" Raidan called from inside the kitchen "What have I told you about slamming things dammit all!"

Kairi paid not mind to Raidan's scolding as she examined the girl in the mirror. Her once icey blue eyes that she had prided herself in were now an unusual shade of turquoise. Tiny gold flecks could be seen in them where the moon glistened on her face. She brought up a shaky hand to examine her new features. "_Holy crap…What is wrong with me…!?" _

"Dad!" she screamed frantically, her voice cracking from the stress. Hearing the tone in his daughter's voice, Raidan rushed from his place in the kitchen.

"Kairi!? Whats the matter ?! Why the sudden-" Raidan, stopped dead in his tracks. There stood his daughter panting heavily. Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. A wave of dread washed over the man "_Oh no… its happened again..._". Kairi frantically strode towards her father, her words faltering uncontrollably as she struggled to fight the hysteria and regain her composure.

"Dad… I-I was at the party a-and these guys came and killed Fujioka..." Her father's eyes widened. As Kairi came closer he noticed the blood splatter on her kimono.

"Wait Kairi are you hurt!? How-"

"I-I know!" Kairi butted in. "I couldn't believe it e-ethier! But… Dad those men…"Kairi eyes fell to the ground. Raidan raised an eyebrow.

"Those men..? The assassins?"

"They said no witnesses" She looked back up to her father with tears in her eyes.

"They want me dead...and then when they tried to kill me…" she looked down at her hands, clenching them into the tight fists.

"I turned into this freak monster…" Raidan took a reassuring step towards his daughter

"Kairi you're not a monster..." Kairi's eye widened as her father came closer, briefly reminded of the tall shark man that had tried to kill her numerous times.

"NO! don't come any closer!" Backing up she tripped over her own feet and landed in the doorway, the fear continuing to well up inside her.

"GET BACK!"As she raised her arm in defense, water from a nearby vase took from and was launched towards Raidan's face, missing his head by a millimeter. To Kairi's surprise, he didn't even flinch. Raidan gave a nostalgic chuckle.

"Heh... that's what your mother did when I first met her…"he said sadly.

"M-Mom…?" Raidan took Kairi's hand and helped his daughter from the floor, his face possessing an measure of seriousness she had never seen before .

"Kairi if what those men said was true, then we don't have much time…"His voice, though rigid, held a sense of urgency. He quickly turned towards the living room, searching the drawers and bookshelves for something. Kairi gave a concerned look towards her father.

"Dad what does this have to do with Mom?" Raidan simply kept searching through the mess.

"Kairi I don't have time to answer all of your questions, but…" he turned holding a small journal in his hands, a small seashell emblem embroidered onto its cover. Kairi took the small book and read the inscription on the back cover "_To my dearest and most beloved daughter Kairi -Luecosia"._ Kairi squinted at the last word.

"Leu-co-si-a..." The name sounded foreign and strange on her lips. Kairi looked up at her father confused.

"Leucosia? Who-"

"That's your mothers name… her real name" Kairi's eyes went wide.

"Your mother was not ordinary human. She was..." Raidan sighed, hoping his daughter would believe his words.

"She was a... a siren, like in the stories we told you when you were little" Raidan began packing items in a small bag from around the room and kitchen as he spoke. Stunned, Kairi's watched her father with her mouth slightly agape.

"You've...you've got to be kidding me..."she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror once more. Crazy as her father seemed, one by one, the pieces of evidence had all come together to confirm her heritage: Her aptitude for swimming in the deep ocean waters, the captivation of her voice, her new eyes. Heck, she had never set foot in the hidden mist's ninja academy and yet she had gained the ability to control water in one night.

"Your mother told me to give that to you should the time ever come when your abilities awaken..."

"You mean the water control?"

"Well yes …" Finished with his preparations, Raidan carried the small bag over to his daughter along with his prized short katana.

"But you'll soon find that there is so much more you're capable of…now…" He placed the bag into his daughter's hands.

"We need to get you out of here, take this and get to the nearest-"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Kairi's eyes widened with fear as a familiar voice filled the room. there standing in the doorway was Kisame, his 6'5 broad figure taking up most of the entrance. Raidan stood protectively in front of his daughter.

"That girl is coming with me" Kisame took his sword off his back, holding it in position.

Raidan gritted his teeth as he unsheathed the short katana still in his hands.

"Over my dead body !" Raidan rushed at the shark man full speed. Kisame only smirked.

"As you wish, old man" with one flick of his wrist, Kisame swung his gigantic sword and knocked Raidan harshly onto the ground, nearly knocking him out entirely. He tried to get up as Kisame prepared for another attack, but Kairi quickly jumped in front of him.

"NO! stop please! Don't hurt my father!" as she held her arms outstretched, the water in the air began to shift and come together, as if waiting for the cue to attack. Kisame grunted and put his sword down.

"Look kid, as much as I like a good fight, we're not here for your father..." He gave Kairi a mischievous grin.

"There's been a change of plans. Orders from the top say to bring you back to our organization's base...alive."

"W-what?" Kairi asked "what would they want with me?"Kisame shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. Although I too am curious how you control that water so well..." Kairi looked to her sides noticing the water in the air for the first time. Startled, she quickly put down her arms, canceling her aquatic defense.

"So how about it kid? care to join us? If you don't, I'll have to dispose of _both_ of you…" Kisame's eyes drifted towards Raidan, still on the floor recovering from the blow he received earlier. Kairi watched as her dad struggled to sit up again clutching his stomach. he looked at her with pleading eyes.

" N-no Kairi...he's just trying to trick y-argh"He began to wheeze and cough uncontrollably, forcing him to stay on his hand and knees looked back towards Kisame.

"If…" she started, unsure whether her next statement would be the biggest mistake of her life.

"If I go with you quietly, will you leave my father alone?"

"I am a man of my word" Kisame placed his sword back on his shoulder strap. "I take it you'll be joining us then?" Raidan continued to weakly protest from his position on the floor.

"I'm sorry Dad…"she lowered her head and looked away to hide her guilt.

"K-Kairi...no…" Raidan's body shook one last time before he completely passed out, slumping onto the floor in a large heap.

"Dad!" Kairi rushed to his side at once.

"Don't worry... I didn't injure anything _too_ important" Kisame said from the other side of the room. Kairi turned to see him still in the doorway, his cloak fluttering lightly in the midnight breeze. The moon had come out through a clearing in the fog and illuminated his large and menacing silhouette in the night. It darkened all of his features save for his white eyes. The entire sight made Kairi shudder.

"_A demon…_" she thought to herself.

"Well kid…" Kisame smiled to reveal two rows of sharpened shark like teeth, the cherry on top to his whole threatening appearance.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki."

_-_**Chapter 5 END**_-_

**Raidan: ugh... I'm to old for this... *keels over*  
><strong>

**Kairi: Dad! *rushes to his side*  
><strong>

**Me: *takes out first aid kit* please Review n_n'**


	6. Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome

_**-Chapter 6-**_**: A Warm Welcome  
><strong>

"Your name."

"Kairi Takahashi"

"Age."

"Twenty-three." The static like shadow nodded in acceptance.

"And to what hidden village do you owe your abilities to? I see that you do not carry a head band…" The figure narrowed its spiral eyes at her, giving Kairi the creeps.

"Actually... sir… I'm not a ninja." the shadowy figure raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I was born and raised in Mizushima,sir. I worked for my father's business."

"I see…" the shadowy figure turned towards Kisame and Itachi

"See to it that her abilities are adequate before our next meeting" Both men silently nodded._"Great, I get to train the newbie" K_isame inwardly groaned. The figure turned to face Kairi once again.

"As long as you lend us your strength when we ask, you are free to whatever you wish. Though it would be wise to consider your ties to your old life severed. You belong to Akatsuki now. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir..." Kairi responded as emotionless as possible.

"Good. Until we meet again, Kisame and Itachi shall be your absolute superiors. I advise you to listen well to their instructions. Failure to do so will lead to... grave consequences. You are dismissed." The shadow buzzed for a bit before disappearing altogether.

Kairi sighed as she and the other two missing nins turned to exit the small cave. They were a good distance outside of Mizushima, yet Kairi could still see the small coastal village in the distance from the cliff they were on. It had never looked so insignificant in all her life. Her life had practically revolved around that village and its inhabitants. She stole a quick glance at the men conversing quietly behind her. No chance of escape. If what that shadow man said was true, they'd waste no time disposing of her if she tried to run. If she wanted to live, she'd have to follow every last one of their orders. "_Consider your ties to your old life severed…". _ As she reflected on the shadow man's words, her heart throbbed in pain for all the loved ones she would never see again. Midori-baa-san. Hayate. Gin. Yoshitsune-sama. "_Dad…_"a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "_No… this isn't the end…" _she clenched her fists. No matter how long it took, she would find a way to make it back home, she had to.

"We should get moving if we want to make it past the border by nightfall."Itachi concluded.

Kisame nodded and turned to look at Kairi who was still wistfully looking back toward her hometown. He sighed and scratched the back of his head _"Well this is gonna be awkward..." _He thought.

"Um... I don't think we've been formally introduced..." he cleared his throat.

"Kisame Hoshigake, nice to uh...nice to meet you..."he grimaced at his own words. It wasn't his thing to be nice. Then again it wasn't every day you became partners with your intended target. To be honest he felt the whole situation was uncomfortable as hell. Kairi turned, blues eyes glaring coldly at the man. She turned around to follow Itachi, bumping harshly into Kisame's arm as she passed him. Kisame narrowed his eyes.

"Jeez..,you don't have to be a bitch about it..." He mumbled under his breath. Apparently it wasn't low enough. Kairi whipped around, burning with anger.

"I'm the one who gets torn away from her family and friends all in a single night and I'm the bitch?" Kairi had had it with staying quiet.

"You criminals are so senseless! You ruin my life in a single night and blame _me _for a bad attitude!?" Kisame frowned at her tone.

"Well for your information _princess_, I'm not too happy about babysitting the newbie either" Kairi shot the man a hateful look.

"I never asked for this." Kisame's expression continued to sour.

"Look kid, it is what it is alright? Quit whining like a little girl. You're one of us now. _Deal with it_" A anger vein appeared on Kairi's hearing this.

"For _your fucking _information, I'm 23 years old." She hissed. Kisame gave a short laugh.

"Your sure don't act like it." He continued to walk on, leaving Kairi seething behind him. "_This jerk…_" She struggled to find a retort.

"You're one to talk for someone who _doesn't even look like a normal human_" Kisame stopped short, making Kairi smile. she had struck a nerve.

"At least _I_ don't look like something the ocean washed up ... You on the other hand-" Kairi had barely begun her insult before Kisame appeared right in front of her, a murderous look in his eyes as he leaned over her 5'5 form.

"You better watch who you're talking too Takahashi-san…" he growled, a menacing grin appeared on his face, eyes filled with deadly intent . His hand rested on the hilt of samehada, ready to pull it off of his back at a moment's notice. A part of Kairi desperately wanted to be afraid. This man was seconds away from ending her life should she make any wrong moves. Logic and common sense told her to bow and apologize, throwing away all dignity in exchange to live. Yet, deep down, something compelled her to be more defiant and undaunted. It was an unique energy all on it own, something feral and inhuman. Her eyes began to change to into a strange turquoise hue as her mouth unconsciously twisted into a devilish smirk .

"I'll talk to whomever I want however I want..." She said darkly. Her words enticed Kisame to tighten his grip on his sword. This "spark" of sorts within her wanted to make Kisame angry, hungry for violence. It wanted Kairi to fight him, and it wanted the results to be bloody...

Suddenly a kunai thrown with acute accuracy passed millimeters in front of both of their faces, causing Kairi and Kisame to suddenly back away from each other. It landed in a nearby tree trunk.

"Fighting with one's comrades is not wise…" Itachi was standing a few feet away from the pair, sharingan activated.

"I hope you don't intend on making short work of our newest recruit...Kisame" Kisame frowned, removing his hand from his sword. "_Since when did this guy become the boss?_" Nevertheless, he was right. He'd never hear the end of it from Pein if the newbie died before her first mission.

"Whatever…" he grunted, continuing on the path ahead everyone else. Itachi noticed Kairi's eyes fade to their natural color as the tension subsided.

"_I__nteresting…"_ he thought. Kairi caught the Uchiha's gaze.

"What..?" she frowned slightly, unsure what to make of the man's gaze.

"We've got to keep moving…" he turned to follow Kisame with Kairi in tow. He would have to keep a eye on her to further understand this power of hers.

* * *

><p>*Mizushima Hospital*<p>

Early morning light poured through the window of the small white room. Raidan laid in his hospital bed looking at the ceiling, trying to ignore the dull pain in his ribs. That cloaked man had fractured two of them severely in their scuffle that night and the fall itself had given him a slight concussion. After he blacked out, he had woken up here in this bed. Kairi must have convinced those men to let her leave him here before they...

He sighed, closing his eyes. He remembered Kairi's blood splattered Kimono, the sheer look of terror on her face. Tears slowly rolled down his face.

"_Luka-san..." _he thought. _"I failed...I couldn't protect her...I let her get taken ..." _Suddenly a large commotion came crashing down the hallway. His door burst open revealing a disheveled Gin and a Hayate barely out of his night clothes panting heavily.

"CAPTAIN!" the boys rushed over the man's bedside.

"We heard you were here what hap-" Gin paused, noticing Raidan's expression. He exchanged a worried glance with Hayate.

"Um Captain? Where's Kairi? Shouldn't she be with you?"Hayate asked, looking around the room in confusion. Raidan's expression remained empty and lost. he mumbled something under his breath.

"Captain...?" Gin asked, unsure of what to make of Raidan's behavior. Fear began to well up inside him as Hayate's observation set in.

"Where is Kairi?" he asked, his voice low but filled with apprehension. Raidan spoke again, his weakened voice barely above a whisper.

"They..have..her..." both boy's hearts sank as Raidan continued to talk.

"Deimos and his men...they took my daughter..."

-**Chapter 6 END**-

**Kisame: What did you call me?!  
><strong>

**Kairi: You heard me Shark Face !**

**Kisame: BITCH!**

**Kairi: JERK!**

**Itachi: Author-San...I require...Your... assistance...*holding both Kairi and Kisame from tearing each others throats out*  
><strong>

**Me: heheh n_n' just a moment.*runs over* please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mind and Body Part 1

**Authors note: Hey guys so I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news: I am taking two GPA suicide classes next semester which means Descendant will probably be put on a weird update schedule until the end of May when I get out of school again. (ie: I'll update when I can until summer vacation). The Good news: I will be working on a second, shorter fic that will be the background story to a character I'm debating on introducing in Descendant. At the end of that fic, I'll conduct a poll and get your votes to see whether she'll make an appearance here or not. That's all I have to say :) So without further ado...  
><strong>

_**-Chapter 7-**_**: Mind and Body Part 1  
><strong>

Itachi dropped the remaining firewood in a pile near the fire and sat down. It was silent save for the sounds of the forest and the occasional crack from the fire in front of her. Kisame, seated against a nearby tree, was sound asleep while Itachi sat across from him finishing up his portion of the meal and watching the stars. Settling into the the silence, Kairi pondered on the events that occurred earlier that day.

"_I'll talk to whomever I want however I want…"_

She inwardly cringed. What had gotten into her to be so aggressive? Heck she had never been that confrontational with anyone, even Gin with his smart mouth, and lord knows his antics had caused her own father to nearly throw him overboard more than once. Maybe it was the stress of her situation. The word's of her father played over and over in her mind.

_"Your mother was not ordinary human. She was..."_

"_A Siren..._" she thought to herself, drawing her knees to her chest. The more she thought about it, the crazier it seemed to be. How could her father hide this from her all these years? Her mother a siren? It all would seem so doubtful had Kairi not did what she did that night. No matter how much she wanted it all to be fake, she couldn't deny that the water she controlled was real, that her eyes had briefly changed color that night. She sighed, closing her eyes as she rested her head on her knees. Accepting this new reality would be difficult, especially since she had been thrown into it without many answers. Her mind wandered again to the words of her father.

_"Your mother told me to give this to you should the time ever come when your abilities awaken..."_

Her eyes opened, drifting to the bag on her right. It was the exact same one her father had packed before she was...coerced into this organization. "

_"The journal..." _curiosity got the best of her as she picked up the bag.

As she rustled through its contents she came across the beautifully embroidered journal her father had given her. She turned the book over to read the inscription on the back and frowned. The back of the journal was covered in these markings she had never seen before.

"τομψ δεαρεστ δαυγητερ καιρι - λευξοσια"

"That's impossible..." She mumbled, flipping through the rest of the book. Each page was filled with strange symbols just like the ones on the back cover.

"Is something wrong?"

Kairi looked up to see Itachi looking at her, his eyes resting on the book in her hands. She quickly held the book to her chest.

"Ah! I-Its nothing..." She laughed nervously.

"Takahashi-san..." Itachi held out his hand expectantly. Kairi sighed. There was no way she could talk herself out of this one. She handed the book over to Itachi who examined it thoroughly, squinting at the strange symbols.

"Are you able to read this?"he questioned.

"Well kinda..."she replied, making Itachi raise an eyebrow

"That night we you guys picked me up, the inscription said something different..."

"Hmm..." Itachi closed his eyes as if in deep thought, recounting the events of the previous night. "_Her eyes..."_ he thought, thinking back to the gold speckled turquoise color they had changed to that night. After a moment or two, the Uchiha finally spoke.

"The members of the Uchiha clan are graced with the various abilities of the sharingan…" Kairi raised an eyebrow. "_The copy-wheel-eye?_"she thought back to the night she first saw Itachi, the red orbs glowing in the dark. "S_o that's what that was…" _Kairi thought to herself.

"...the most notable of these abilities include incredibly powerful genjutsus, increased perception in battle, and the ability to copy techniques with a single glance. However, though it is not as well known, it is also possible to send information in unconventional forms with these eyes. I wonder..." pausing, he looked down at the book, briefly examining it once more.

"Your eyes... they changed color when you used that strange water technique last night..." realization spread across Kairi's face.

"Yeah... you're right, they were different!" Itachi nodded.

"They may hold an ability similar to mine. Why don't you looking at the book again with them activated?"

"Well... that's just it, I don't know how I turned them on that night… or off for that matter"she furrowed her brow in thought. "They just sort of came and went" she shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to say next.

"From what I have experienced, The ability is usually first awakened by undergoing an intensely emotional or strenuous experience."Itachi commented.

"Well I mean I was scared to death back then if that's what you're asking…" Kairi's mind flashed back to images of Fujioka's corpse and the blood splatter on her clothes, inwardly shuddering. Itachi nodded again.

"Well if that's the case, it would require little effort to recreate a similar scenario…" Itachi's eyes began to turned red as Kairi caught on to his words.

"AH! No! No-no thanks!"she laughed nervously, putting up her hands in defense."That won't be necessary…" she blinked. The fire that had been burning only a moment ago was cold, a scorched pile of wood left smoking in its place. she looked around confused.

"Itachi-san...?"The black haired man and his blue skinned companion were nowhere to be found. Taking in her surroundings once more, she noticed the sky, though dark, held a strange red hue, like a dark cloth stained with blood. She got up from her seat and began to walk, hoping to find the two men not to far off. "_where did they go?". _As she walked on, the trees seemed to lurch over like the thin and shriveled hands of the dead, slowly closing in on her, waiting to snatch the life from her body. A sudden chill ripped through the forest, causing Kairi to shudder and cling to her bare arms. She looked up to see a tall dark form only a few feet in front of her, it's small white eyes giving away it's identity.

"K-Kisame-san?" The figure smiled, revealing a large set of sharp white teeth. Slowly, as if stalking prey, he made his way towards Kairi.

"You've made a big mistake _Kairi-chan…_" he chuckled to himself, taking samehada from his back.

"Kisame-san what are-" Before she could finish a large hand came across her face knocking her to the ground. She looked up horrified at her assailant. Kisame only smiled as she cowered under his massive form. Holding her now bruised cheek, Kairi sat frozen with fear.

"No.."

Kisame burst into fit of sadistic laughter as he raised samehada over his head, preparing to strike with full strength.

"STOOOP!"she screamed bringing her hands up to cover her face.

* * *

><p>"Takahashi-san." Kairi opened her eyes to find herself back in front of a raging fire. She heard a grunt from her right and turned to she Kisame shifting in his sleep, searching for comfort against the same tree she had seen him against before. Itachi sat in front of her, sharingan activated. He called her once more, lightly shaking her shoulder.<p>

"Takahashi-san, can you hear me? How do you feel?" Kairi turned to face him, finally noticing the strange noise she had been hearing was her own breath as she heavily panted. She was sweating bullets and felt slightly nauseous. Her mind finally registered Itachi's question and she glared darkly.

"I _feel_ like a freaking _train wreck_, no thanks to you"she gritted her teeth, pushing his hand away. "What the hell was that for!?" It was all a dream. Itachi had played a trick on her with those eyes of his. "That was a genjutsu wasn't it !?" she was furious, though mostly relieved that the genjutsu hadn't been real. Still she mustered the nastiest scowl she could to hide her relief.

Itachi nodded calmly, seemingly unaware of the particularly pissed woman in front of him.

"You're eyes. " he stated. "They've changed"

Kairi blinked.

"Wait-what?" Itachi pulled out a kunai from his pocket, handing it to Kairi. She gasped at the reflection inside inside the metal. Turquoise with gold flecks dancing in the light met her gaze.

Kairi reached for the book and immediately opened it to the first page.

_Kairi...If you are reading this, then I first wish to say I am sorry for all of the pain I have caused you over the years. I'm sure your father hasn't told you anything about your past, nor your heritage, and I can only imagine the fear and confusion you feel right now... but I urge you not to hate your father, this was all my doing...to protect you- . _

"_Mom…?_"Kairi couldn't believe it. The strange symbols had morphed together to form words she understood. Her mother's words. After hearing nothing for years, she was finally able to find some connection with her mom, even if it was through her past writings. Emboldened by the discovery, Kairi read on with newfound determination.

_There are those who would use your power for great evil, my daughter. And although there will be many offering you comfort and refuge as you deal with your new abilities, take heed to who you allow close to you. It may be a matter of life and death. Now that your gift has reawakened once more , it is time to learn how to harness it's power to protect yourself and those that you love. As a Descendant of our pepole, it is only fitting that you do so. However first and foremost I must warn you about the slayers-_

Kairi frowned as the letters began to morph and change, and sense of panic washing over her.

"_No no no no no! Not now…!_" she thought hurriedly.

_Deimos... men ... ruthless ….murders...stolen power... color...of blood ... darkness ….Above...else... avoid ….costs ... will... kill y..._

She continued to scan as much as she could from the disappearing text. Yet all too soon, the words morphed back into the strange script.

"It's still early Takahashi-san, You probably won't be able to use your eyes at full capacity for awhile. However..." He scanned Kairi once over with the sharingan, taking note of the whitish aura rapidly leaving her body. Yet despite the abilities of her eyes fading, some of the aura continued to stay connected to Kairi's chakara center, as if it were a magnet . "_Just as I thought…"_

"It seems you're body has the ability to gather large amounts of natural energy in relatively a short period of time...with the proper training, that ability will serve you well in battle" Kairi looked up from her now indecipherable book, suspicion in her eyes.

"Does this proper training include anymore of your freaky eye magic?" she asked, holding the open book towards her nose in defense. In the event Itachi tried to hypnotize her again, she could easily shield her eyes this time. Peering guardedly over the pages, Kairi swear she saw the corners of Itachi's mouth twitch slightly upwards, if only for a second.

"I apologize if my genjutsu was a bit...excessive, but I assure the methods we will use from now on will help you tap into your ability on your own." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a bottle of water for Kairi to drink. She took it gratefully, not realizing how much the genjutsu scare had left her parched.

"Leader-sama entrusted your training to both me and Kisame. Though it won't be easy, I ask that you bear with us. We're here to help you" Itachi huffed softly as he got up and walked back over to his original place by the fire. Kairi stared down at the water in her lap. The anger over genjutsu subsiding, she thought about the stoic man's words. Unlike Kisame, Itachi genuinely seemed to willing to help her unlock her abilities. Though she knew she couldn't trust him completely just yet, right now he was the closest thing she had to an ally. She would honestly hold him to not using the sharingan on her anymore that's for sure.

"I suggest you get some rest Takahashi-san..." Itachi spoke, getting comfortable against his tree, back facing toward her. "...tomorrow's training will be extremely taxing" Kairi nodded as she settled into her own sleeping area. After a brief moment of thought, Kairi broke the silence.

"Itachi-san?"he shifted slightly

"hn." he grunted

"You don't have to be so formal with me, you can call me Kairi instead if you'd like…" Though Kairi, couldn't see it a small smile formed on Itachi's lips.

"Good night Kairi-san…" he spoke softly, already drifting into sleep.

"Yeah...good night" Kairi closed her eyes and drifted soundlessly into sleep, happy she had made at least one friend in this god forsaken organization.

-**END Chapter 7**-

**Please Review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Greek alphabet. The message is actually still in English using Greek letters instead, so you can decode the message if you want too :)**


End file.
